As a technique for evaluating a production quantity and the number in process in manufacturing line design, there is manufacturing line simulation. For utilizing the manufacturing line simulation, facilities, workers and transport equipment which are components of the manufacturing line are first formed into a model on a computer. In a conventional manufacturing line simulation, a model in the manufacturing line simulation is constructed by creating libraries of models created in past simulation and combining libraries in accordance with requirements of the simulation.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a technique of automatically selecting a library corresponding to process information that is input by a manufacturing line designer from libraries of past simulation is stated.